Spiegal and Food
by MezaWik
Summary: uncontent and desire... to much for one man's stomach to take.
1. Default Chapter

Aimlessly roaming in the dark tides of here now galaxies, there goes a ship by the name of the Bebop aboard with it's renegade crew of 4 (and maybe five if you count other then human) of beat nick bounty hunters. While on the contrary about what may be true about bounty hunters these on the other hand are like a breeze of confused and baffled ones which let alone say simplicities don't come as easily to these.  
  
Weighing in on a heavy night of dead ends and a bounty head that was to great for the bargain laid one exhausted man, with his feet in the air and a peculiar stench from not showering Spike uttered only words of exhaustion." Hey is that you Spike? " as Jet called from the kitchen. With that the only answer back was the moan and groans of Spike while he tossed his shoes to the floor and snuggled himself onto the couch better. Peering in, Jet wondered what kind of a day it must have been for his buddy "with that Jet quietly said "Sleep well buddy" and decided to shut off the lights in the main room."  
  
"Within a period of hours a shackling noise of thuds began," "Huh? Wa...what's going on? as a frighten Spike supposedly awoke" A figure of a man appeared in front of him standing in a luminescent light. Baffled, Spike wondered if this was a trick by Jet, but as the man came closer there was no distinctive face appearing." Rapidly making an attempt to grab his pistol, Spike realized he couldn't move his body." Confused and panic stricken Spike demanded an answer as to who was the man's identity." Gloaming in, the man simply similed and replied "I am who I am and I am your end." Glaring his eyes the man simply grasps a long dagger and stabs Spike in the gut, jamming it deeper and deeper while with a smile on his face."  
  
"Awaking with a sudden brash move and yelling, Spike ends up totally falling to the floor." Opening his eyes and compelled to touch his stomach, Spike racins with a smug laugh." Ugh, my stomach and my mind always get seems to get me entangled, especially when it's about food...ugh, food, man I'm starving! "Standing up and dusting himself off a bit, he glares up to see the time and decides to make his way to search for something to eat. 


	2. Chapter 2: Faye peers in

Chapter2:  
  
In the thought of a late midmorning food gorge was to be the perfect setting to overcome any inept nightmare, so in hopes of something good enough for human consumption Spike staggers himself over to the fridge. " Opening the fridge door and glancing at what was inside, which happened to be a mixture of past date who knows, past date dog food, and a can of beer." Spike decides to grab the beer inside of gaming Russian roulette with food, and with a scratch to his back along with some serious yawning, he staggered back to get his boots."  
  
As he sat back down on the rickety yellow couch, Spike began to recapped what his day was like, "Man what a hell of a day, that damn bounty head to Sasnak of 600 thousand woo-long was just bad seasoning to my meat. "I ended traveling from Venus to T.J and back the Earth, ooh! But that wasn't all ... when I finally managed to find the idiot, in a cantina, he cocks me out again taking me on a foot chase that went for over three hours down allies, burliest villas, and trash bins with psycho winos trying to kill me." And for what! Sasnak went the cowards way and jumped in front of a passing car ... and with that my 600 thousand woo-long flashed before my eyes...damn!" Gulping the can of beer he drops his boots back to the floor and tosses the empty can as well, he decides to lye back down onto the couch and snug himself back to sleep. "As he accommodating his pillow, Spike finally takes a whiff at himself and says" hell I even came back smelling like a psycho wino that was left to long in a cantina" ...and with a rumble and grumble of his stomach, Spike makes an attempt to relax.  
  
With a whooshing at the door and an annoying light humming tune (even if it's past 5 a. m) comes in Faye, like a stray cat that was out for the night looking for toms (in her case it's woo-longs and vagabonds). "Geez, it's so damn dark in here ... well, can't really complain with what pathetic losers I come back to, oh well, beggars can't be choosers." As she made her way to the very same couch, she'd tossed her bags of trinkets filled with only things an antagonistic woman's desire can have, along with her pistol onto the couch ...  
  
"And with a loud uff, Spike arose in agony, 'Hey! What's the idea !" Brashly turning her head over her left shoulder Faye glanced over to only see a mug of man that looked like a loon in the dark. "Shrieking in horror, Faye grabbed the closest thing to her, which happened to be one of Spike's boots." Make any move and I'll... I'll... you just try it buddy!  
  
"Would you stop being an idiot will you and just flick on the lights, Faye!" As Spike pushed away all the bags and put away the pistol. " Faye began laughing in a repute way as she flicked on the lights." Hey, it's only you, sorry bout that lunk-head, but you looked like a shaggy haired bum for a while in the dark ... wait you still look horrible, what happened to you? asking as she postured herself unto the couch as well." 


End file.
